Shop (Deed Building)
Base cost: 200,000 gp Maintenance cost: 5,000 gp/month (4,250 gp/month if the deed was blessed before placing it on the map. As of version 1.16fix2, blessing does not affect a deed's maintenance cost.) Income per rank: ??? gp/month A shop is a place where you can drop extra inventory to be sold to customers. You must have one of your companions stay at the shop to sell items to customers. The salesperson's success is dependent on his or her Charisma attribute and Negotiation skill. It seems that the shop's rank determines the average number of customers that visit per day. Thus a higher rank means that the shop's stock sells faster.Charisma only affects the amount of customers in the store, and Negotiation affects the sale value. Specific formula is: Sale Value = ((((sqrt(NEG*200))Trunc) * (IV/500)) + (IV/50)) Trunc Where IV is the Item value (purchase price at 0 NEG), and Trunc is Truncating off decimals. Assigning a salesperson Go to the register in the shop. The 'Assign' command will ask you to specify which companion will work at the shop. While that companion is a salesperson, he or she cannot be in your party. A good candidate for shopkeepers is Master thief. A low level alternative are rogue warrior you can purchase from the slave trader. Later on, when you have high fame, rogue warriors will spawn at very high levels (and stats) and dominating one of them will net you a very capable shop keeper. Also keep in mind that your shopkeeper will benefit from any equipment that boosts their Charisma and Negotiation. Elona+ Demon 60 n/a 43 92 Demon's Lord 100 n/a 69 147 Demon's Ruler 150 n/a 102 217 (If anyone can find a better shopkeeper, let me know) Earning Money There are two ways to earn money from shops. The first way is to sell items at the shop. Drop items inside the shop and your salesperson will try to sell them to visitors. Most anything in the shop may be sold, including rotten food, skin, bone, eyes, cards, figurines and junk items. Stacks of items take up only one sales slot. You will get varying amounts for the sold items, depending on the salesperson's sales abilities. As the salesperson sells items, the shop's ranking will increase. The second way is to gain ranks. Each shop rank increases the base income of the shop. Benefits you gain from high shop ranks are quite insignificant, so don't count on it so much. Higher shop ranks do however, make your shop sell better, so that is definitely a plus side to it. Stolen items, red textbooks, furniture, small medals, platinum coins, unique artifacts and special items cannot be sold in your shop, however they still take up space. Expanding Shops Your original shop can hold a maximum of 10 items. You can expand your shop by paying extra money: the first expansion costs 2,000 gp, and each additional expansion costs +1,000 gp. Each expansion increases the item limit by 10. Miscellaneous Sayings Shop visitors will randomly say the following: "My wallet is empty" "I want this! I want this!" "Oh what's this?" "I'm just watching" "So this is the famous...." Category:Deeds